1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree delimber including an upwardly opening crotch-defining support provided with a pair of curvilinear blades mounted therefrom for swinging toward and away from each other and defining a tree encircling opening therebetween through which a tree trunk to have the limbs cut therefrom may be drawn in order to remove the limbs. Structure is provided responsive to the presence of a tree trunk in the crotch for yieldingly biasing the blades together and for reducing the biasing action operative to swing the blades toward each other responsive to the leading end of the tree trunk being elevated relative to the support crotch.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tree delimbers heretofore have been know. Examples of previously known tree delimbers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention as well as delimbers incorporating structure which is appreciably different from that included in the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,774, 4,335,766, 4,749,012, 4,850,405 and 5,146,960.
However, these previously known log delimbers do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention which enables a tree delimber to perform its tree delimbing operation independent of any power source other than a grapple-type boom crane utilized to pull a log to be delimbed through the cutting knives of the instant invention.